Kurama
Kurama, more commonly known as the Nine-Tails, is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Statistics *'Name': Kurama, Nine-Tails, Nine-Tailed Fox, Monster Fox *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': Hundreds of years old *'Classification': Kitsune, Tailed Beast, Sensor Type *'Height': 100 meters *'Weight': 800 tons *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Red-Orange Fur *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': World Class *'Powers and Abilities': Ninjutsu Master, Sensory Perception, Superhuman Strength, Speed and Durability, Sharp Intellect, Immense Chakra Power *'Weaknesses': Kurama is always genuinely angry and easy to provoke. It is vulnerable to sufficient, high-level mind-controlling and sealing techniques. While sealed in a host (jinchuriki), it will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't properly focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around its power randomly. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Tailed Beast Bomb, Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage *'Voice Actor': Tesshō Genda Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Island level, higher in Sage Mode or with Majestic Attire: Susanoo *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class T *'Striking Strength': Class EJ, higher in Sage Mode or with Majestic Attire: Susanoo *'Durability': Large Island level, higher in Sage Mode with Majestic Attire: Susanoo *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Multiple Kilometers with Tailed Beast Bomb *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. In size, Kurama stands roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument, and Gamabunta being only the size of Kurama's torso. Its eye alone is bigger than a fully grown human. When Minato separated Kurama's Yin chakra from its Yang chakra, it was split into two entities, both of which are shrunken more than half its original size, yet still comparable in size to other massive tailed beasts, standing slightly taller than Gyuki. When Naruto separated Kurama from its chakra, its entire physique became visibly emaciated, but it later regained its healthy look after consuming a certain amount of Naruto's chakra while he was using its own. It is shown that while Naruto manifests Kurama's form in his Tailed Beast Mode, the fox's whiskers are much thicker, and circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Lines also run down its spine, arms, legs and tails. In addition, while Naruto is in Sage Mode, Kurama gains similar thick dark patches circling around its eyes. After both halves of Kurama were sealed into Naruto, the fox was restored to its original state. Personality Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humor. It uses "washi" when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. Kurama is also very prideful, as it believes that a tailed beast's strength is determined by its number of tails, which earned the fox nothing but disapproval from its brethren, especially Shukaku. Despite its arrogance, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and eventually learns not to underestimate its opponents. However, it does easily get annoyed when Naruto uses a power other than its own, claiming its jinchuriki needs no other power than its own. It is also shown that Kurama deeply cares about the Sage of the Six Paths, viewing him with great respect and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. Long years of receiving humanity's negative treatment caused Kurama to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred. Ever since its sealing within Naruto, Kurama plotted to use the young shinobi's dependence on its power to gain control over him and break free from the seal, before it was bested in combat and stripped of most of its chakra. However, Kurama's attitude towards Naruto soon began to change during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the young shinobi told the fox that he hoped to resolve its hatred someday. Despite Kurama reproaching him for making such a claim, the fox nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Naruto and his determination. It even noted that Naruto was different from the humans it had previously encountered, eventually allowing its jinchuriki to utilize the Kurama Link Mode without consequence. Later, as Naruto told Son Goku of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama, the fox - having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavors Naruto had in his life - silently told the young shinobi that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions. When Naruto successfully freed Son Goku from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Naruto's word and offered to meld its chakra with his as a coalition, to which Naruto then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his team-mate and a member of Konoha. Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Naruto would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation. Kurama later admitted that it had the utmost faith in Naruto being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him, which also means that it no longer holds a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Naruto. Kurama is also shown to be more caring about its comrades now as it put itself in harm's way to save Bee and Gyuki and even expressed concern for Naruto managing so many chakra cloaks at once. Kurama has also shown a more comical side of itself when it argued with Naruto about each other's stubbornness. Ultimately, Kurama formed a strong bond with Naruto. History Power Kurama is widely known as the strongest of the nine tailed beasts. Hashirama Senju, who could subdue the fox, viewed it as too powerful and dangerous to be left roaming. Even with only half its power, Kurama remained strong enough to defeat five other tailed beasts at the same time. Main Skills and Equipment Negative Emotions Sensing: Kurama has the ability to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. He can also sense malevolence within every creature, with the knowledge of knowing when they become hellions or dragons depending on the amount of malevolence accumulated. When Naruto achieved the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, he in turn, gained this ability. Immense Physical Prowess: Tailed Beast Shockwave: A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. Tailed Beast Bomb: The ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchuriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. *'Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage': The tailed beast or transformed jinchuriki fires multiple uncompressed Tailed Beast Bombs in rapid succession at the target. Tailed Beast Telepathy: An innate skill possessed by all the tailed beasts, which allows them to communicate with one another on a deeper plain of their subconscious minds known as the Mental World. This kind of communication differs from the one used by jinchuriki and their tailed beasts, since there are no seals or other restrictions and it is accessible for all tailed beasts and their respective jinchuriki. However, it requires a jinchuriki and their tailed beast to be fully linked to gain access to this world. Furthermore, it is impossible for influences from the outside to reach this plane, even if the tailed beasts are being controlled. Keen Intellect: Immense Chakra Power: Even for a tailed beast, Kurama possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra, such that non-sensors can pick up on its signature countries away. It was required to be the final tailed beast sealed into the Gedo Statue so its chakra wouldn't overload it. Kurama has also shown the reserves to equal a combined attack from five tailed beasts with a single, supercharged attack of its own. Kurama can also accumulate a huge amount of chakra in a short amount of time once it has used up most of its own. The amount of chakra it generated was sufficient enough to be passed on to nearly everyone in the Allied Shinobi Forces. The quality of the chakra was also much stronger than what it transferred to Kakashi before, said to be three times more powerful than the latter's own. Should Naruto need Kurama to transfer chakra to him, Kurama can limit the chakra usable to him alone, even if the chakra was instead absorbed. His chakra is red-orange. Relationships *Naruto Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki *Mito Uzumaki *Hashirama Senju *Gyuki *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Ten-Tails Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tailed Beast Category:Naruto Characters